


Of Deep Ocean Blue

by WTSL_writer_of_things



Series: My part of Peaky Blinder Rare Pair Bingo 2020 Folks [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: (Not just about mermaids but mythical things as a whole), (This will be apart of a series that is coming soon so stay tuned), Alternate Universe - Historical, And thomas is just like, Blood Drinking, But also angry, But lucas shy and paniced, Even the non siren ones like to eat people and drink blood, FUCK, Getting a pair of human legs., It dosent know english, Its a mermaid, Luca dosent understand why he cant wear a dress, Luca is a Disaster, M/M, Mermaid luca, Mermaids, Oh, Thomas is just in awe of big mermaid luca, Whos lost as fuck, Wow mermaid thats hot, as is Thomas, have fun reading this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTSL_writer_of_things/pseuds/WTSL_writer_of_things
Summary: 1705 a strange year indeed. Filled with the new rule, and strange tales that form at the docks and shallow bays. It was a time of war in all places, people shouting left and right. Yet somehow people found happiness and joy in small things in life. Even with those who climbed to the top of the mountain to reach prosperity as Thomas Shelby had done, even he wasn't prepared to find what he found in the shallow bay near the docks that night.
Relationships: Luca Changretta/Tommy Shelby
Series: My part of Peaky Blinder Rare Pair Bingo 2020 Folks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864834
Kudos: 3
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	Of Deep Ocean Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I need fantasy creatures right now, again. But its mermaid Luca and rich man Thomas, who's in the 1700s, which maaan...had lots going on during that time(lots of declarations of war!)  
> This is for the prompt bingo of, "Historical Au" and this is much more than a simple historical AU! Enjoy and feedback is greatly welcomed!!!!!
> 
> Also for the sake or it being clean,(Luca) showers and ice boxes were a common thing...

It was such a chilly night, the wind howling off the coast as a distant storm made way past the island of Britan. The Shelby family stayed close together, to after to venture forth and try and find things for the week, they felt as if the cold would stanch them up and carried them off.

Even Thomas, one of the four boys, didn't dare go out, too worried for the raging waters near the beach and bay, and how it crashed and shook the earth if one dared go near it.

Thomas dared earlier that day and nearly jumped out of his skin at how harsh and hard the waters hit the earth below him. He was in such a shock that he scurried home, glance back to the deep dark sea and catching a few glimpses of what seemed to be a large fish. Its tail surfacing and going back beneath the waves, the size of it must be large enough to feed a small family or half of the starving there in England.

That's what brought him to his current situation, how Thomas was repeatedly trying to explain what he saw that shook him up so much. But as usual, the family seldom listened to the reasons.

"Listen, Arthur, I'm telling you, yeah? The thing, beast of a fish, was huge! Saw it nearly clear as day from wherein stood!" Thomas yelled out to his brother.

"Fuck sakes, that's nonsense! Yer startin' to sound like them old men that come to my pub." Arthur grumbled back a response as he shoved past his younger brother.

"Who saw what and what now?" A smaller voice inquired, one that belonged to going Finn, only age 9.

"Tommy's gone mad from his visits to the sea." The sister called out.

"I HAVE NOT ADA!" Thomas retorted, face red in shame and anger to his family.

"You lot are all mad, Tommy tell me, how big was the fish yeah? Like, how big?" John, asked back, knowing he was joking, but Thomas hadn't caught it yet.

"HUGE! Bout the size of me I bet an-"

"NOT VERY BIG THEN!" A roar of laughter came from everyone in the home, they all knew Thomas was small, and all knew that if he compared himself to anything it would be joked about.

Thomas didn't care, he never cared nowadays, the only comfort was finding strange shells on the beach and his business, and some of the tales he would overhear the sailors and fishermen tell.

"Nevermind..." Thomas grumbled more to himself as he tossed his coat on the rack and shuffled to the kitchen table, upset about the family barely believing him and taking into note he was completely sober and such things.

Then again, it was rare for them to do so, and why not let his family poke fun at him? He wasn't fond of it, he had a company to run, he had horses to attend to, he had a life to live yet he was stuck between politics, a small but crazed family...and whatever he saw in the oceans that keep appearing in his mind.

"Come on Tommy, you know we still love you." Ada chimed in as she gave Thomas a bowl of hot stew, perfect for this kind of hauntingly cold weather with such a storm that would be making the eldest of veteran sailors have chills.

"I know but still...I'm telling you all! The thing could feed us for weeks! Feed half the city I'm telling you!" Thomas spoke loudly to his family at the dinner table, he felt frustrated that they seldom listened to him.

"We know, we know...but here's the thing, it's near impossible to see something in a storm like that! Even Freddie was concerned by it." Freddie, always Freddie with Ada, then again the man stayed by the sea more than Thomas, and if not sea the cut. Nevertheless, Thomas was still certain of what he witnessed, what he saw and how he saw it moving, flowing with the crashing waves yet flopping about like a mad serpent.

"Always Freddie with you Ada..." Thomas retorted to his sister who in turn pop the back of his head, a playful gesture that he displayed. 

"Ow...What the hell was the fucken for?" Thomas spoke out.

"Thomas Shelby! And Ada, everyone this is enough for the night just calms down and eats your food before it's cold." Polly, the aunt that helped raise all of the Shelby boys, and the one Shelby girl yelled out, but it did very little as the brothers and family continued to tease and pick on one another, while also making sure all was well in the large home that held much warmth that night.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Come morning it was bitter and cold, a rude awaking to Thomas who hated out of bed in a rush before he calmed down on the floor.

It was a dream, a wretched dream of being trapped in a dark cave, a dark watery cave that made his legs sore and his headlight and dizzy. It was such a strange surreal dream, one that made him sick and worried about the days' comings, one that filled his stomach with butterflies and made his chest heavy with worry. The dream was harmless, even if it did end with him feeling weak and as if he was trapped in some sort of shallow pool near the bay.

Perhaps it was his mind, or the stew, by this point in his life he didn't care, didn't have enough energy to care.

So he staggered on the cold flooring, the light creaking driving his mind to the world around him as he shuffled warm clothes on that would make sure he wasn't to freeze to death the minute he stepped outside.

Outside...

It was just barely morning, the sun still lingering behind the clouds, even if Thomas himself felt like he was up for half a day already he still could feel the cold harsh sweat from that night trickling down his back and neck.

He needed to get out, get out of the home and thinks to clear his mind and help him process the strange dream.

So he wandered down to the bay, the more shallow end in hopes of seeing something that would solve his answers. He hadn't found much yet, a few shells, the occasional boat, that sort of thing, but currently he was wandering aimlessly, with a now bright sun beaming on the side of his face making it flush.

That's when he came upon a man, sitting, or maybe laying on some rocks, he looked hurt and maybe sick, drunk? Thomas didn't know but walked further towards the man. That's when he saw it, he saw a long grey tail, a beautiful array of little areas of colour and things littering the long tail. The man was tan, from his hips up and his hair seemed dark brown, maybe black but he looked ill and sick.

Was that what caused such a wreck of the sea last night? This...this magnificent creature that looked as if it was in pain.

"Hello there." A soft-spoken voice fell from Thomas's lips as he slowly approached the man, the...the mermaid and noticed how it tried to move away but gave a sharp cry in protest.

"Nooo! No, no.." Is all it spoke as ducked into the slightly deeper pools of the shallow.

"It, hey now it's okay, I don't wanna hurt you, I...I just saw you last night and in my dreams, I think...My names Thomas, yours?" Thomas lent down and sat on a dry rock his hand outstretched for the mermaids to take and make shake if it knew proper greetings.

"Luca...Luca is mine." Luca, a wonderful name that fits it perfectly, and now that Thomas was closer he could see that the man of a mermaid had a ruby red necklace of sorts that hung around his neck, and his hair was all tangled and matted...he was also bleeding from a fin on his tail, and his arm, and has markings in black on his body.

"Lovely name, now then, hay, hey, hang on a-" It seems even with Thomas trying to coax the injured creature from the salt pools as it dived away and loomed like it was in agony as it swam away from Thomas.

He didn't mean to scare it, he just wanted to help it, but maybe it went upstream, up to the fresh waters...could it survive up there?

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Thomas struggled with his thoughts, struggled to think of where the man, mermaid, thing...whatever _he_ was. Thomas couldn't quite understand what he saw, was it even real?

He didn't know, all he knew was that he had arrived home to an almost empty house, a ping of guilt and sadness filling him as he searched around for his siblings, only finding one and his aunt.

"Where's everyone gone? Just barely after breakfast." Thomas called as he scavenged the kitchen for any leftovers, he found a few bits of bread and bacon to satisfied himself for the day.

"Ada went to Freddie's for the weekend, John has his courting to do for his love, and Arthur had the pub," Polly spoke barely taking her eyes off her book as she stared down at it. "He wants to use the upstairs part as a home, it's possible but he found a girl he wants to impress is all." She stopped, finally looking up to Thomas who had a haunted expression painted onto his face.

"Can...can you even put a home above a pub?"

"Its Arthur, if he wants it'll happen, admits legal...now then what pulled you out in such a rush this morning?" Polly asked in a slight tone, a curious one but none the less it made Thomas shiver as he slowly ate his bread.

"I was dreaming about tunnels, and waters...caves and red blood." 

"That sounds awful."

"Felt awful, felt like I was gonna die..." Thomas spoke this and went upstairs to get dressed in better clothes, thinking he could go searching for the mermaid, it needed help after all.

"Where are you going with the barrel!"

"I found somthing big that needs it!"

Polly wouldn't ever understand how Thomas could live on his own, but hoped he would be okey when he comes back becuse she and finn were to go out for shopping. Yes she could have yelled at him to tell him, but he was out and with the wheelbarrow going god knows where.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Thomas had pushed the wheelbarrow uphill and it was murder on his legs. And he says it was uphill, but it was really just through the way, and over the ben, and the riverside to him. He was only doing this becuse of that damn thing hesaw, the man, ther fish, the thing that keep leaping forward into the front of his mind and making him think more and more about if it was okey.

He came across the river bank, following it and hoping to maybe find him asleep or if anything cornered so he could bring him out to help him.

Low and behold he did, he found the thing red faced and trying not to scream it seemed. Thomas carefully approached him, being quiet and cautious as he leaned down to put his gental hand on it.

"Hey, hey come on now, you need help." A soft gental voice came from Thomas, and this time surprisingly enough the mermaid barely moved, he just latched onto Thomas and gave a low groan of pain. 

"Your good, come on I'll get you home and clean you up." Yes Thomas was being very gental about this whole matter, making sure not to hurt him. 

Luca was early, scooting away but eventually compling with Thomas as he was pulled into the wheelbarrow, Thomas's coat slung over the fish part of him as he wheeled him away from the river.

"I'll get you home, treat your wounds and watch you up with some soap." He told lucs his plan to make sure he wasnt still frightening him. The journey while short, was filled with Luca looking around and somtimes holding his head, small grains leaving him. By the time they arrived home, Thomas noticed Polly and Finn gone, and it being him and a mermaid there.

He stayed silent, become a sickly pale colour afterall while but it returning the moment they arrived home and he was placed in the bath. While it was filling up, Thomas took that time to take off the strange necklace, it was a ruby red one with small sparkling diamonds fit for the king himself. "Don't...dont breath this in okey? It'll tast bad." Thomas wanted as he carefully placed the necklace up. Luca winced and started choking on somthing, thomas asumed he was to late with his warning. "I said don't drink it!" He shouted at Luca as he picked up a spare clean cup from the cabinet, mostly for storing the toothbrushes and filled it with fresh water for him to drink.

Luca drank it and it help him tremendously it seems. "Just dont breath the water at all, breath the air from your nose." To further his point Thomas gental poked at his nose as he slowly began to wash every inches if the wounded tail. Luca emitting sharp gasp and cries when he did so but he evenchully clean all of it and maged to get him clean as well.

His hair was the worst of all, having small bits of sand, twigs, seaweed he presumed and even somehow a bone was untangled in it. It took two thorough scrubs of both his body and head to make him look fresh and clean. This also ment two new batches where drank since he still had dirt in some places. 

He discovered Luca hated conditioner and was through off by every little thing that was accustom to humans. "Okey, your finally clean! Come on let's get you out and dried off Luca." Thomas began to drain the tub, waiting on Luca to wrap his arms around his neck so he could hoist him up. He did, but s shocking discover was made. Legs. Legs had replaced thetail, and there a deep sounding gash was, a small wound and large deep bruise. 

"Oh! Well that's not...is this normal? Can, can you stand?" Thomas asked as he grabbed a towel, trying to look away from Luca as best he could but he went from having nothing to suddenly being compleatly naked. 

"No....no not normal." He responded with a shiver as Thomas knelt down, helping him dry off. The man, now that thomas had a much better look at him, was so young. He had the cutestface and doe eyes that would shame a deer. 

"Its okey, I'll help you, but meets bandage you first." Thomas spoke out to him as he dragged out some medical supplies and began to wrap and tend to the leg wound and shin before caroling helping him stand and limp into Thomas's bedroom. He needed clothes he could wear without being in pain or uncomftable, somthing flexible he could move in. Ada. He would steal some of her clothes.

"I'll be right back, just sit there and relax Luca." Thomas rushed off, grabbing an old seldom worn skirt and lose night top for Luca, not thinking much of it as he brought them to him, helping him dress and seeing how happy it made him to feel dry clothes that where silky and soft. 

He was much more amused by the fur blanket Thomas owned as he buried his face into it, relaxing and breathing intoit, muttering about how nice it was, it made thomas smile as he collapsed on the bed with Luca, to tired to try anything else for the day.

The two fell asleep, slowly but surely and when they would eventually wake, Luca's hair was a curly mess, and soft to the touch and Polly was wondering why the hell there was a man in Ada's clothes in bed with Thomas.

That wouldnt be until 5pm however, seeing as polly left to take finn to Aberama Gold's small home, the traveling man that let finn play. Yes, she would be late returning home, and for Luca and Thomas, it was only half past 6am, they had all the time in the world to sleep.

Two forbidden souls, cursed to seldom meet and love, the two sleep thier worries off, as yet another day passed in such a year.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!! That's it, I just hope you like it! Feed backs welcomed! I'm fucking tired its 1:36 am on a Saturday morning, I need sleep, good nighr!


End file.
